Drakrydar
(WIP) Drakrydar is a Guild that lays between the continents of Historica and Eilandica. It is famous for it's dragons and dragonriders. The leader of Drakrydar is Dragonius Drakrydar XXV, and the capital is Otherworldar. The guild colors are red and green. Geography Climate Even it is surrounded by ice and snow, the island of Drakrydar has a very moderate micro-climate. There is a lot of green grass and vegetation as there is a lot of rainfall. Nevertheless it warm everyday due the huge amount of dragons flying around and the numerous volcanoes. History The first inhabitants of Drakrydar were colonists from nowadays Atlarka thousands and thousands years ago. They were mostly raiders who set up small emcampments to survive upcoming storms and winters. Soon they discovered that these lands had something strange as there were a lot of green lands while it was located in the upper North. It didn't lasted long before they saw mystically things flying in the air, breathing fire. Curious about this, the settlers scouted the area and discovered the first dragon nests. Luckily for them, the dragons were as curious about these invaders as they were about the dragons and the first contacts were peaceful. Further north, the scouts discovered another green valley with a big sweet lake in it and thousands dragons flying around it. They also discovered big amounts of cows, sheep, horses, etc. They called it Otherworldar as it was an other world in their eyes. A world they never dared to even dreamt of. Soon word spread out all over the Baridi Islands and other raiders and farmers decided to try their luck here. Small encampments were founded. It was in these period that the first brave northmen tried to ride the dragons. In the beginning, a lot of brave men died and only a few succeeded in "flying". But as ages passed by, the fathers learned it to their sons and after a few centuries, every adult had it's own dragon. It was in the darkest hours of Eilandica and Historica when the inhabitants decided to unite the different clans under one banner. At that moment there were 2 important families, Houses Dragorex and Drakrydar. They fought a war for the power, which House Drakrydar won. The Guild of Drakrydar was a fact. Most members of the Dragorex family escaped with their dragons and a small army, and fled to Historica. Rumours says these were the ancestors of the current Lord of Avalonia, Artorius Rex. Drakrydar and Historica Almost all dragons in Historica have their origins in Drakrydar. As the distance between the 2 places is relatively short, the dragons can easily fly to Historica. Not only the dragons are Drakrydars most famous export product, also these famous people: *Artorius Rex and his Dragons, Lord of Avalonia *Gabriel Dragonrydaar, an Alleenridder and Knight of Mpya Stedor Drakrydar was always a neutral Guild in the politics of Historica, but the current king, King Dragonius Drakrydar XXV broke with the past. He is preparing his army of Dragonriders to fly to Historica to help the 4 Guilds in their war against Victor Revolword. Category:Guilds